A need exists for a ready and efficient means for soldering pipe couplings and the like where pipes extend close to building walls or other obstructions. Customarily, in such situations, haphazard and inconvenient means are resorted to for soldering around the rear side of the pipe, between the pipe and wall. The worker may place a sheet metal shield against the wall to prevent scorching it while attempting to solder around the rear of the pipe with a straight conventional flame tip. This is difficult and time consuming, and frequently a good solder joint is not produced at the rear of the pipe.
The object of the invention is to solve this problem completely by providing a hook-shaped flame tip or distributor capable of engaging around a pipe in close quarters between a pipe and wall and directing multiple radial jets of flame evenly around the rear side of the pipe for a full half of its circumference. The device is inexpensive, convenient to use, very efficient and can be coupled with conventional torch equipment.